This invention is directed primarily to an insulated panel wall construction for the exterior of buildings. However, the construction described has utility for interior walls. A typical technique for applying panels or facings to a building wall has been to secure panels directly to the structural members or girts of the building with an intermediate layer of an insulating material. This construction has a serious drawback; namely, the insulating material being crushable does not permit a suitable rigid fastening between the panel and the supporting structures.
Sheet metal panel construction according to this invention have the following advantages: They enable the rigid and positive attachment of the panels to the supporting structure. Moreover, the construction is designed to facilitate assembly thereof under normal working conditions wherein winds may be expected to dislodge panels before they are fastened at each edge. The construction is also designed to hold the panels in place after each end has been fastened even in the face of high winds which create a large negative pressure over the outer face of the panel. The internal positive pressure cannot buckle the panel popping it out of interengagement as explained herein. An added advantage is the workmen assemblying the construction can drill the holes for the fastener without stopping to measure the distance from the edge of the panel to the hole location.